1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module unit incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cellular or mobile phone terminal equipped with a camera is well known. A printed circuit board is incorporated within the enclosure of the mobile phone terminal. Various electronic components or devices are mounted on a printed wiring board in the printed circuit board. The camera module is mounted on the printed wiring board.
A severe shielding structure is required for a camera module. The shielding structure of the camera module should be connected to a main ground on the printed wiring board. The camera module is supported on a spring contact mounted on the printed wiring board. The camera module inevitably reaches a higher level above the surface of the printed wiring board.